Mirage Turtles
"Shredder! we ARE HERE!" - The Mirage Turtles about to engage Shredder The Mirage Turtles are the original incarnations of the Turtle world. Unlike other versions of the Turtles who appear in the 1987 and 2003 TV series, they are much brutal, darker and mean. Mirage Comics The Mirage Turtles were the main characters in the original Turtle comics produced by Mirage studios in 1984, created by writers Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. As the story goes, the four Turtles were exposed to the mutagen when after a traffic accident with their young owner as a bystander. The mutagen mutated them into a more human form and more developed intellect. Splinter, a rat once owned by Ninjutsu master Hamato Yoshi, was also exposed. Splinter was fantastically smart and learned Ninjutsu by mimicking his master. Hamato Yoshi moved from Japan to New York in order to escape death after killing Oroku Nagi, another member of his ninja clan The Foot, over the bitter love triangle between him and Tang Shen. However, Yoshi and Shen were found and killed by Nagi's younger brother Oroku Saki. Saki was the leader of the New York branch of the Foot Clan and had taken the identity of The Shredder. Yoshi's death had left Splinter homeless. Splinter happens to see the Turtles after the accident and adopts them. Within days, both Splinter and the Turtles grow to human size and develop speech. Splinter trained them in Ninjutsu, so they could avenge the murder of Hamato Yoshi and his wife. Splinter choose their names from a book about Renaissance artists: Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael. The Turtles challenge Shredder and the Foot Clan on a roof top and defeat them. Shredder falls off the roof, with a grenade that blows up. Turtles Forever In the 2009 movie Turtles Forever the Mirage Turtles appear as the original Turtles of the original Turtle world. Ch'rell the evil alien Utrom known as the Shredder travels to the world of the Mirage Turtles so he can destroy them which would end all Ninja Turtle life in every alternative dimension. The Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles of the 1987 series and 2003 show travel to Turtle Prime to stop the Shredder. The Mirage Turtles encounter their counterparts and decide to destroy them. The Mirage Turtles attack them and almost kill them, Mirage Leonardo is just about to stab 2003 Leonardo with his katana blades, but before he can give the final kill, 2003 Leonardo mentions the Shredder and Mirage Leonardo spares his life. 2003 Leonardo explains everything to the Mirage Turtles telling them that their Shredder has come in the stolen Technodrome of the 1989 Shredder to end all Turtle life. The twelve Turtles, with the aid of 2003 Master Splinter, Karai, and even the 1988 Shredder and alien ally Krang, engage Ch'rell in battle, but he grows to massive height using molecular amplification technology from Dimension X. When Ch'rell is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged, and the Turtles all try to force him into the beam ... before it is abruptly cut off when Rocksteady a mutant who worked for 1988 Shredder trips over the power cable and unplug it. Ch'rell takes this opportunity to grab the four Mirage Turtles and begins crushing them. At the last minute, the 1988 Turtles throw explosive throwing stars at him, causing him to trip and drop the Mirage Turtles. Ch'rell then resumes his attack - until Bebop another mutant plugs the beam power cable back in and thus inadvertently obliterates Ch'rell. With their foe defeated, the Turtles watch as their respective realities restore themselves. The 1987 cast take the Technodrome and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 Turtles use the portal stick to return to theirs. The Mirage Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat. Category:TMNT monsters Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Hero monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:All monsters